Sisters: A Frozen Fanfiction
by TheElementHero
Summary: An assassination attempt on Queen Elsa's life leaves her almost dead, her powers growing out of control. Can Anna and Kristoff find the cure before it's too late?
1. Chapter 1

**Sisters: A Frozen fanfiction by Tedros E. Halo**

* * *

"C'mon, Elsa! It'll be fun!" Anna grabbed at Elsa, trying to keep up with the queen as she darted around the hall. "It's a ball, for goodness's sake!"

"Anna," Elsa sighed, cautiously backing away from her younger sister, "whatever you do, I am NOT going in there."

"But-"

"You saw how they treated me last time," Elsa retorted, dodging around a marble pillar. "How do you know I'm not going to lose it again? What if I freeze something? Or someone? Even though I know how to undo it, it'll still be-"

"Boo." Anna giggled when Elsa jumped, and threw her arms around her sister's neck from behind her. "Don't worry! It'll be fun! Besides, I'm teaching Kristoff to dance, and you know how crazy that'll be!"

"Anna..." the queen warned, trying to slip the younger's arms off her shoulders.

"And there's chocolate, and guys, and fountains, and fondue, and-"

Elsa sighed again, flicking her wrist and freezing the ground under Anna's feet, causing the younger to slip and fall. "Look... I just don't think I'm ready yet."

"But why? It's a-"

"Ball! Yes! I know! I'm just..."

Anna's gaze softened, and she pushed herself up to her feet, standing in front of Elsa and meeting her gaze. "Afraid?"

Elsa swallowed. "Y...yes."

"But... It's a ball?" she tried half-heartedly. "Uh... A really, really, fancy, special, over-the-top ball?"

"Try again."

"It's super important that you attend so that Kristoff makes even more of a fool of himself?"

Elsa turned, ready to walk away, when Anna delivered the final nail to her sister's metaphorical coffin.

"It's your birthday party."

Elsa groaned. "Fine. I'll be there in twenty minutes.

* * *

Nineteen minutes and forty-three seconds later, Queen Elsa of Arendelle took a deep breath, and pushed open the door to the ballroom. For a few brief seconds, she went unnoticed, when who should yell her name than Anna.

"Hey everyone, look! It's Elsa!"

The queen mentally face-palmed, and pushed through a crowd of 'your highness!'s and 'm'lady's to shoot her sister a glare.

Anna winced. "Oops?"

Elsa shook her head, the corners of her mouth twitching, and took a seat at the throne, her sister sprawled on the armrest.

"I take it that Kristoff hasn't arrived?"

"Right on! I mean," Anna laughed, covering her mouth, "he did come in, but when he saw me, his face got all red and he turned around and bolted, yelling about the toilet. I mean, why'd he do that?"

Elsa eyed her sister's strapless, form fitting green dress, and managed, "I have no idea," before suppressing a smile behind her gloved hand.

Anna glanced over at the gloves, and reached for them hesitantly. "Are you gonna take them off?"

The queen shook her head, adjusting the golden circlet in her hair. "No. I mean, I think I have it, but... It's just to be safe."

Her sister's face fell, but it perked up as Kristoff walked in, completely normal, except for the fact that he was blushing furiously.

"Ooh! There he is! Alright, I'll be back soon, OK? Thanks!"

Elsa sighed, smiling at her sister's antics as she tried to show Kristoff where to put his hands when he danced (making him redden all the more), and then accidentally step on his feet when she started too soon.

"A glass of wine, m'lady?" A servant held out a platter of glasses filled with red wine towards the queen, bowing. "And my congratulations on your birthday, your highness."

Elsa accepted the wine, murmuring a "Thank you" before he bowed again and offered the tray to a dancing couple.

It was her birthday. She was twenty-two, a grown woman now, her parents dead for over four years. She had ruled a kingdom for one, raised a sister in three, and managed to finally control her powers.

_But_, she thought, sipping her drink, _maybe things would have turned out different if I had just-_

"Queen Elsa! My lady! Come quick!"

Elsa jolted out of her thoughts, placing her glass down on the edge of her throne. "What is it?"

The man beckoned her over across the hall, ushering her to the balcony. "We've discovered something! You need to see this!"

The queen rushed after him, ignoring the prickling of ice in her palms that came with fear. Carefully she stepped out onto the balcony, eyes darting around for anything out of the ordinary. "What is it-"

Suddenly, she felt the subtle shift of the man's arms in the icy air, saw his eyes dart towards her neck. With a lurch in her stomach, Elsa realized what this 'guard' had done.

_It's a trap._

She backed up, trying to conceal her fear, when he struck, pinning her to the edge with his arm, knife pressed against her throat.

"My, what a wise little girl you are," he sneered. "Figuring me out before I had a chance to strike! But," the man continued, pressing until Elsa cried out, crimson beads appearing against her fair skin. "this kingdom needs a proper leader! Not a witch like you!"

He laughed, and as he prepared to draw his blade across her throat, there was a faint scream, a whistle of wind, and then-

Thud.

Elsa toppled forwards, the weight of the man gone, and collapsed to her knees, drawing shaky breaths. Seconds later, the imposter fell back, an arrow protruding from his shoulder, howling in pain. In the midst of it all, the queen could make out a tall figure binding his hands, while two warm arms drew her into a standing position.

Anna.

Kristoff.

_They saved me._

Kristoff tried to smile, but it was obviously forced, as he pushed the snivelling man back into the ballroom. "Hey, you OK there?"

Elsa struggled to speak, and managed, "I think... I think so."

Draping her sister's arms around her, Anna whispered, "Some birthday present, huh?" The fear in her voice made her words shaky, but she put her arm around Elsa's waist, guiding her back to her throne, managing to avoid the stares of people.

"Here," Kristoff said, pushing her drink back into her hands. "Drink this. I'll be back after I deliver this traitor to Marshmallow."

Elsa managed a weak smile at the thought of her old friend realizing what the man had almost done.

"Hey," Anna whispered, steadying Elsa's hand. "What did he want?"

Elsa slowly sipped her wine, standing back up. "I shouldn't say. It's more of a... personal matter."

"Uh, I'm your sister. You can't get more personal than that!"

The queen brushed her off. "I'll deal with it. After all, you were here to enjoy the night with Kristoff. And," she started, remembering, "how did you know to look for me? And who on earth shot that arrow?"

Anna grinned half sheepishly, half nervously. "Uh... I might have stolen it from the Cupid bust over there," she muttered, pointing to a statue, minus the trademark bow. "I kinda... got this feeling to turn around, when I was fooling with the bow, like you were staring at me or reprimanding me, or something, and I saw you there, with that guy over you, and I panicked. I shot an arrow at the guy, and it was pure luck that thing hit him, it could've missed, or hit you and-"

Elsa cut her off. "It's OK."

"No! That's just it! It's not, alright? You almost died, Elsa! How do you think I felt when I had to shoot?! I was terrified! I thought you would, DIE! And you're still your perfect regal self, ready to face assassination any day!"

Elsa's eyes widened. "Anna, I-"

"Please!" Anna was near tears, smiles gone, nose to nose with her sister. "Don't ever, ever, EVER, give me a scare like that again!"

All eyes were on Elsa, the entire room silent at the outburst. Elsa, shocked, stuttered, "A-Anna..."

Then the wineglass slipped from her hand; her eyes rolled up into her head, and she collapsed forwards, unconscious, into the stunned arms of her sister.

* * *

_"E-Elsa? Elsa!"_

_"My queen!"_

_"Your majesty, wake up! Please!"_

_"What's going on?!"_

Then, rising above the panicked voice of the crowds, a single voice stated, "My, my. This is a predicament."

Hans smiled craftily, doing a mock bow to Anna as he announced, "I am afrsid to say this, but Queen Elsa of Arendelle has been poisoned." He paused, and finished, "By me."

Oh, what a lovely way to end a birthday.

* * *

**A/N: Yeah... The characters are having mood swings. Sorry. ON TO CHAPTER TWO!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sisters: A Frozen Fanfiction by Tedros E. Halo**

**A/N: Thanks to 9t, Guest, Ealasaid Una, asdfghjk, Guest, piccolover22, Guest, mimo123d, Atsirk Enoh, Silver Wolf 626, and Rotashark for reviewing! Also, thanks to all of my followers and favourites. Those count too!**

* * *

Anna gently brushed Elsa's pale blonde hair out of her sleeping face, holding her gloved hand sadly. Hans had been escorted out of the castle for questioning, though what the traitor had been doing there, besides the obvious intent of hurting Elsa, was beyond everyone.

"Oh Elsa... Please wake up!"

* * *

Outside the door, Kristoff paced. "I've seen this, I know I have. Think, man, think! And... Nothing?! Argh!" he yelled in frustration, slamming his fist against the wall. "Stupid... Stupid... Why can't I remember?!"

He sighed, banging the wall one last time, before walking away, muttering, "Maybe Sven knows..."

* * *

Back inside, Anna paced beside her sister's bed, worrying. "Two attempts on her life! Two almost successful ones at that! And on her birthday... It was just luck that saved her the first time, so why isn't she-"

"Dead?"

Anna jumped, partially from shock, partially from rage, at the voice of the one man she did not need to see at the moment. "Hans."

He smiled, walking into the room. "Anna."

"What are you doing here? And why have you hurt my sister?" Anna balled her fists as she stepped between Elsa's body and the monster before her. "I swear, when she wakes up, she'll-"

Hans laughed. "So many questions! Well, I suppose I can answer them like I already did for the queen's wretched guards. Of course, since I have an appointment with one of... the queen's fine creations after, I have all the time in the world, so you may ask away, young lady."

Biting back a retort, Anna spat, "Why did you do this?"

"Well, that's an easy one. I want to have my revenge! You see, Anna," he growled, smile slipping for a second, "if it weren't for your sister, freezing your heart and such, I could have married you peacefully, staged this accident earlier, and you would never have known!"

"Wait, what?"

He smiled, brushing past the girl, and knelt down, tilting Elsa's unconscious face towards himself. "Any way you put it, for me to become king of Arendelle, Elsa here must die. Simply said, of course. I have to be next in line, and, well, married to you first, but that's a minor complication."

"You're... You're a monster..." Anna breathed, shakily backing away from Hans. "Cold-blooded killer... And," she growled, slapping his hand away from her sister, "you don't even deserve to be in the same room as us! Leave!"

"Alright, alright! But," he warned, one hand on the doorknob, "it's only going to get worse."

"What do you-"

The door closed, and he was gone.

* * *

Kristoff smiled, patting Sven's head. "So you're saying that I don't know because I'm not bothering to remember?"

"That's right," he snorted to himself, mimicking a reindeer voice. "And you're thick-headed too!"

"What! No! That's not it!"

"It certainly is."

"I can remember! In fact, I know the cure right now! There!"

"What is it then?"

Kristoff stalled, and said sheepishly, "Uh, it's still loading."

Sven rolled his eyes, and eyed the mountain man's pocket hungrily, who smiled, and said, "Alright, here, a peace offering." He pulled out a carrot, which was snatched up in a flash, orange chunks littering the barn floor.

"Whoa, buddy! Save some for me!" Kristoff laughed, and patted Sven fondly. "Well, alright. But when I remember, the carrots are mine!"

* * *

Elsa was flying.

She was soaring through the air, smiling, over the empty city of Arendelle. The streets were covered in frost, and the full moon shone low and bright, surrounded by stars.

_I am free_, she thought. _Nothing can hurt me here. I don't have to hold everything in anymore._

A nagging thought pulled at the back of her mind, yelling for her to stop and think for a moment, but she was already in motion, her powers shooting into the air and crystallizing into elegant and elaborate sculptures. She laughed quietly, creating intricate designs, patterns, and finally, sculptures.

One sculpture in particular.

Slowly gliding to a stop, she set her boots on the ground, and began to create a life sized icy statue, circling around it until it stood as tall as she did.

Adding the details took effort, but eventually a frozen version of her sister stared back at her, smiling happily.

_Hm_, she thought. _This reminds me of when-_

The nagging thought burst through, and the temperature began to drop rapidly, her eyes widening.

_No... No no no!_

_-I... froze her heart._

_And then... And then she sacrificed herself, and she died for me... And when the curse was broken... And that traitor Hans..._

Elsa fell to her knees, eyes shut tight in mental agony. _And now I've done it again. She'll be in danger, and it's all Hans's fault, and here I am, making silly models of my-_

Sister.

* * *

Elsa shot upright, startling Anna and making her fall to the ground.

"Ack! Elsa, why did you... Oh hey! You're awake! Thank goodness, I was so worried... Did it hurt? How are you feeling?"

The queen clutched her hands, murmuring, "Fine," before hesitantly opening and closing them. "Did my powers do anything... unusual... when I was unconscious?"

"Uh... I don't think so." Anna smiled. "I mean, your hands frosted over a bit, like they do when you're magicking something, but I think that's gone now. And hey! Why'd you wake up? Are you still sick?"

"Sick?" Elsa stared, confused. "What do you mean?"

"Hello? You were poisoned, remember? On your birthday! Geez, forgetful much."

The elder smiled slightly, retorting, "Well, I don't exactly know the reason for collapsing when I do."

Anna laughed. "True. But now everything's great! I think your powers protected you or something, so you're fine! We can hold your birthday party tomorrow, and you can have presents, and everyone will be happy to see you, and-"

Elsa's eyes widened suddenly, and managed fearfully, "Anna-"

"-nobody can hurt you and I can finally get Kristoff to dance-"

"Please, just-"

"-and maybe you'll even dance for once-"

"Pay attention to-"

"-and Hans can't hurt us anymore-"

"HELP ME, ANNA!"

Elsa was struggling with her hands, stray snowflakes darting out and covering every available surface in ice. They dragged at her arms, pulling her towards the window can frosting it, leaving footprints of snow along the rug. "I can't control it!"

Anna rushed forwards, but was stopped by an involuntary barrier from her sister. "How do I-"

"I don't know! It's like they won't do what I tell them anymore! Ah!" Her arms shot forwards, a crystal spike shattering the window and exploding into the air.

"Well, what sent them off?!"

"How would I know?!"

Anna bit her lip anxiously. "I... I don't know what to do, then..."

Elsa lurched back, shooting the ceiling and making it snow furiously, inches of powder immediately coating the ground.

"Get away, Anna!"

With a final wave of her arm, a blast of magic sent Anna flying out the door and into the hall, door slamming shut almost immediately after.

"No! No no no! Let me in! Elsa! ELSA!"

And Elsa did not answer.

* * *

Kristoff jogged back to the castle, trying to chase down his thought of the cure. "I know this! I'm certain. If only Sven hadn't eaten all my thinking food-"

BANG

An icy bolt burst from the queen's window, exploding in a star-shaped blast that set a thin layer of frost over the town.

Kristoff's eyes widened, finally piecing everything together. "No way... Hang on, Anna! I'll be right there!"

And he set off towards the castle at breakneck speed.

* * *

**A/N: Welp, one more down... A lot to go. Next update might take longer, due to homework and such. Oh, and don't forget to review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sisters: A Frozen Fanfiction by Tedros E. Halo**

**A/N: Thanks to Silver Wolf 626, civilwarrose, stagemanagertargaryen, Guest, mimo123d, Atsirk Enoh, Demiwizard 4, and Ellielauren8 for reviewing! Also thanks to the follows and favourites, those are great!**

* * *

"It's Frostfire."

Kristoff slammed his hands on the table, face crinkled in worry. "The poison usually first makes you deathly cold, to the point where you're basically frozen. Then, after that, you get a fever so high you eventually..."

Anna gulped. "But the reason Elsa's powers are acting up is because she's normally colder than usual, right?"

"I think so." Kristoff stroked his chin. "My theory is that her powers were strengthened by the 'frost' stage, and are now trying to dispel extra energy."

"Great! But, uh, what about the whole 'fire' thing?"

"Well... That might still take effect. Her powers could theoretically blanket the city, and when the fire part comes in-"

Anna waved her hand in the air excitedly. "It all melts, right? Then everything turns out OK!"

"-it turns to lava," Kristoff deadpanned.

"Wait, WHAT!?"

"Arendelle will be frozen, and then burned... At least from what I can gather. I've seen this before, and I know that it only spreads by poison; there's no danger of us catching it. However, there's only one cure."

"What is it? Whatever it is, we'll get it, bring it back, and save Elsa! Easy!"

The older man laughed sadly. "I'm afraid not. First of all, there is only one cure for Frostfire, Earthbound Venti, and the only place it grows is near a hot spring surrounded by snow, high up in a mountain."

Anna shrugged. "But what's the big deal? We can just go up to North Mountain and get an Earth-bind Vent-ee or whatever, and be back in a few days!"

"But that's the catch." Kristoff took Anna's hand gently, and covered with his other one. "At the rate the poison is spreading, Elsa's powers will blanket the town in 12, set it ablaze in 10 more, and then after 24 hours total..."

Anna swallowed, her throat suddenly dry with fear. "So we have one day. One day to save all of Arendelle."

"Exactly. And I, for one, don't think we'll make it."

* * *

Elsa shivered, which was the first problem. She was never cold. Never. Even the simple act of drawing her knees to her chest in an all-too-familiar position just to conserve heat was new.

The second problem was that she had locked Anna out. Again.

She had promised, hadn't she? That she'd never close the gates again? Gates being both the castle doors, and her own solitary wooden door at the end of the hall.

Why had she gone back on her promise at all? Elsa started to stand, to reach for the doorknob and let herself out, when stinging snowflakes pierced her cheeks, making her slump down again in defeat.

Her powers. Of course. The one thing that she had finally come to accept about herself had become a curse again, hadn't it? Wasn't she burdened enough?

As the snow began to cover Elsa's knees, through blurred vision she saw the frost begin to creep out the shattered window and rain down on the town below. And just before she blacked out, she managed one sentence.

_I suppose not._

* * *

Anna hurriedly pulled on her cloak, yelling to Kristoff, "Is Sven ready?"

"Yeah, but there's no point!" He pulled at the harness, struggling to slip it over the reindeer's bulk. "Arendelle is doomed!"

"Since when were you such a downer?" The princess hopped on, and after yanking Kristoff on, cracked the reins, sending them off over a thin layer of snow. "Just trust me, alright?"

"Alright..."

* * *

Anna groaned, her previous bravado now somewhere behind them in the growing storm. "Are we there yet?"

"For the hundred and seventeenth time, no. And as I said, this will take days. We can't make it."

"Says who?"

Kristoff shrugged. "I don't know... Maybe the fact that the flower only grows at the top of the North Mountain, or that Arendelle only has 24 hours. Well, less now."

Anna bit her lip. "Um... Well, tell me a story!"

"W-what?"

"You know... Like about growing up, or some legend or something. Oh, hey! How'd you know so much about the Frostfire, anyways?"

The sled jerked to a stop, almost pitching Anna over the front. Kristoff let go of the reins, and pulled his hat over his eyes, muttering, "Do you need to know?"

"Well, um..."

"We should get going," he continued, and flicked the leather, Sven starting at a quick trot. "If we want to even find the plant, we need to move."

Anna sighed, watching the landscape slip by. Just what was Kristoff hiding?

_Well, I'm definitely going to find out._

* * *

"Queen Elsa! Queen Elsa! Are you in there?! Queen Elsa!"

Elsa shook her head gently, the black fog slowly clearing as the voice jolted her back to consciousness. "Who is it? What do you need?"

The man didn't answer her question, instead replying, "My lady, snow is beginning to cover Arendelle again! The past few hours, it has piled up to over a foot!"

"A-a foot? Hours? How long was I out... Er, how long has it been since my sister was here?"

"Four hours, my lady!"

"Four hours? Impossible!"

"I speak the truth! And since then your sister has taken the mountain man on a sleigh to North Mountain. They are hoping to find some sort of flower or cure... Is everything alright?"

Elsa paled, struggling to get to her feet. "No! No, nothing is alright! Um... You are excused, sir. And please, tell no one to come near here! I will be... Occupied."

"As you say, my lady. Good day."

There were footsteps leading away from the door, and the queen raised her hand as soon as they disappeared. "Please, please work!"

Icy magic shot from her palms and out the window, forming into a staircase that led down to the ground. Hesitantly, Elsa pushed of the window ledge, placing one foot on the structure. When it held, she took another step, then another, moving faster and faster until she was running along the ground, heading towards the mountains.

_Hold on Anna! I'm coming!_

Focused on her sister, Elsa didn't notice the pools of water on her bedroom floor, or the rapidly dissolving ice bridge behind her. Neither did she notice that each step she took left a melted indent of snow, or that the cold that had once stung her cheeks was now a gentle wetness.

Far away, in a corridor beside the queen's room, Hans grinned quietly to himself.

Everything was going to plan.

* * *

**A/N: I'm so sorry for the delay. A few things have come up; things like internet access, school, family, yadda yadda yadda.**

**BUT... I have a bit of good news. I am currently working on another Frozen fanfiction! (Insert applause here.) This one will be... Probably my best work yet, clocking in at just about 100 000 words, if I can get it up to that. I'll let you all know when it's ready to go up.**

**I bid thee all a happy new year!**

**Best wishes,  
Hero**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sisters: A Frozen Fanfiction by Tedros E. Halo**

**A/N: I've kind of lost track of things to be entirely specific, but thanks to Sophisticated Grace, and all of ya loveable dorks who took the time to fav, review, and follow. It really means a lot. Like, really. Really.**

**...Yup.**

* * *

"There! Right... No, over... Yes! Right there!"

Anna guided Sven over to the edge of the pool, jumping out of the sled. "Thank goodness! I think my legs are asleep..." She stretched, and eyed the stepping stones leading to the small platform bearing an unremarkable plant. "Uh... That's it?"

"Yep." Kristoff slid out, walking over. "But you might want to stand back." His eyes were worried, nervously glancing behind himself as he backed up a bit from the still surface of water.

"What d'you me-"

"Anna, it's been 22 hours!" Kristoff pulled the confused girl back, watching the pool hesitantly. "The town has probably been fully blanketed in snow and ice by now. The next step is-"

Suddenly, the water trembled, water levels dropping lower and lower until there was a large, twenty foot wide, hundred foot deep crater around the suspended plant.

"Oh. But what does this have to do with all the lava?"

To answer her question, the ground rumbled, and spewing forth in a torrent of fire and heat was a flow of molten lava, pouring out of the bottom on the pit and making it an even deadlier fall than what it once was.

Anna gulped, clinging onto Kristoff. "So... Do _you_ wanna get the flower?"

* * *

Elsa ran until she could not move any longer.

How many hours it had been, she did not know, only that the sun had long since moved overhead from the east, and was halfway through its descent.

Maybe if she took a quick rest-

Finally giving in, her legs collapsed, dropping her exhausted body into the cool comfort of icy snow. The world spun, and her eyesight went dark, but no longer did she care. What of the screams rising faintly on the wind? What of the burning sensation growing in chest? What of the traitor, Hans?

What of her sister, Anna?

Elsa tried to get up, but her muscles screamed in protest. She couldn't. Maybe if Anna survived the journey she had damned herself to, then they would find her body. Then, finally, her hearing gave out, and everything settled into a comfortable silence.

Above her, the gentle snowdrops falling shimmered, and turned to ash.

* * *

"Arendelle is burning!"

Even from the peak of North Mountain, Anna could see the electric blue flames consuming the city. She could only watch helplessly as the snow burst to life, a blazing mass of destruction rapidly expanding on the vulnerable citizens.

"No... No no no! We have to help! Kristoff! We need to go back! We have to! Please!"

"We've made it this far," he replied gruffly, single tears escaping his grasp. "Let the city go. We need to save Elsa."

"No! Please, take us back! Please!"

"We can't! We can't go back, Anna! Your sister will die! Arendelle will be destroyed! If you work with me, there's a chance we could save one, if not both! So, please, focus!"

Anna screamed as Kristoff wrenched her backwards, away from the city, and towards the chasm. "No! NO! Take me back! Let me go! LET ME GO!"

"It's for your own good!"

"No! I can save them!"

"You can't! Accept it, Anna!"

"Please!"

He held her as she fought, restraining her, ignoring the tears, ignoring the pleading, until all that was left was a whimper, one that reached far along the heavens.

"Elsa... Elsa."

Anna lifted her head one last time, before burying her head in Kristoff's shoulder, and screamed,

"ELSA!"

* * *

A few miles below them, the queen of Arendelle awoke with a start.

* * *

**A/N: DO NOT FEAR, MY READERS. This is just a mini-chapter so you are satisfied while I work on the last one. Think of it as a teaser. Or a trailer. Whatever.**

**And, yup. This is like Elsa's... Um, third time blacking out. Sorry! It's just I can't really write the whole time "She was running up the mountain" or something. Besides, she's like the hardest to write (for me). Aaaaand I'm going off on a tangent. Sorry!**

**Oh, and I'm also sorry for the shortness... It's just so you don't get bored, OK? Thanks for understanding!**

**Hey! How about a contest for my upcoming story? If you can predict in one sentence what kind of story it is, then I will give you a shout out, and, if you're not a guest, review one of your stories! Huh, huh?**

**...Desperate writer is desperate.**


End file.
